Hearts and Minds
by mlordmlady
Summary: An arranged marriage between the King in the North and the maiden of the South. Will their hearts and minds teach them to love each other and to rule as one?


Welcome to my new fanficition! I hope I'll be able to do justice with the story and the characters! I fell in love with _Robbaery_ ever since I discovered that Catelyn wished his son to be married to her! Anyway, I am really sorry if there are wrong spelling and/or grammar. Disclaimer: English is not my native language. The story does not really follow the books so I warned you not to get too attached on the books as the basis of the story.

I wish you a very enjoyable read!

**Chapter 1**

"To be honest, I'm not really sure whether I'm doing the right thing." Robb paced his steps as he talked inside Maester Luwin's chambers.

"You are, my king." Maester Luwin assured the young king of his decision. It has always been like this these past few days. Robb talking aloud with his doubts, Maester Luwin giving him an assurance. It seemed like a very risky move for Robb. Maester Luwin thought it was one of the greatest achievements the young king will ever do. "We are still at war, my king. Your marriage will give us a strong alliance with the South. After all, we will need you to leave an heir, when the worst happens." He slowed his words at the last part of the sentence, hesitating to leave any sign of doubt when it comes to the king's battles. Robb has been very lucky when it comes to warfare and he still manages to come back in one piece.

"Thank you, Maester Luwin. That is all I need to hear."

"Before you leave, might I tell you that your bride will arrive tomorrow for the feast, although you won't be seeing her until the wedding, I just thought you needed to know. Grooms may not be allowed to see their brides before their wedding but you can still send her a message, as a sign of our hospitality. Good night, my king."

_Thank the gods for Luwin_, Robb thought as he walked back to his cellar, thinking of the days ahead.

* * *

><p>"Have you got everything you need, daughter?"<p>

"Yes, father." Margaery stood in front of the carriage with her ladies-in-waiting beside her. Her father, brothers, and her grandmother all gathered around her to bid her goodbye.

"Do not forget everything I taught you. I heard that your husband-to-be is an honorable man, like his father. You are lucky, my child." Olenna Tyrell, her grandmother whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead as a sign of good luck.

"I will miss you all, and I promise to write." She blew them a kiss as she entered the carriage.

"She will be splendid." Her grandmother told her son, Mace Tyrell as the carriage drove farther away from them.

* * *

><p>The journey to the North has been tiresome for Margaery and her ladies-in-waiting. Upon her arrival, she was welcomed by Sansa Stark, her friend from the capitol and Bran Stark, the younger brother of the King in the North.<p>

"Welcome, Lady Margaery." Bran approached her and kissed her hands. His direwolf, Summer, stood beside him.

"How lovely to see you! I gather you are very tired so I will lead you to your chambers." Sansa entwined her arms with her soon-to-be sister-in-law as they walked inside the castle of Winterfell.

To Margaery, it was everything she has never seen before. Ice dripped down from the windows of the castle and there seemed to be a fireplace at every corner of the castle to keep everyone warm. At the middle of the Great Hall, there stood the throne of her husband-to-be. At the right side of the corner, there seemed to be another throne meant for the queen-to-be. _That is where I will sit_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Sansa led her to her chambers and left her to herself and her ladies-in-waiting as they unpacked her things. She watched from her window how all the people prepared for her upcoming wedding with their king and if they will love her. Lissa, one her maids, stopped her from her thoughts.<p>

"You have a message, my lady."

"Who is it from?" She asked as she approached her maid.

"It's from King Robb."

Margaery immediately snatched the letter from her maid upon hearing that it was from her husband-to-be. _What does he need of me?,_ she thought.

_Lady Margaery,_

_ I hope this letter reaches you in good condition. I welcome you wholeheartedly to Winterfell—my kingdom. It will be your kingdom, too, in a matter of hours. I am wishing you well as we become united in the eyes of the gods and I hope I will be able to do my duty to you as husband and king. I am very much looking forward to our union as it will unite the North and South. Needless to say, I am also looking forward to spending the days and nights with you._

_ Please do not be shy to appear later at the feast. Although we will not be allowed to see each other, my people are longing to meet their queen. If you have anything you need, please do ask._

_Written and signed by the King,_

_Robb_

_He knows how to play with words_, she thought to herself. She was unsure of what to feel. Of course, she has heard so many things about the King in the North. She heard that he is handsome, too. He has won every battle he's fought and she must be happy with that, somehow. What more could she ask? She is lucky, indeed.

Her maids dressed and prepared her for the feast dedicated to her arrival. When she entered the Great Hall, the King was nowhere to be seen as he was already instructed to go to bed to avoid seeing her. The people of Winterfell finally saw their future queen. The noble lords of the North also welcomed her and wished her luck on her union with the King.

When she was able to retreat to her chambers, she immediately wrote a reply to Robb and slept afterwards.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest King,<em>

_ I am humbled by the letter you sent me earlier this day and I felt that I must return the warm welcome you have shown me. Winterfell has proven to be a happy place for me to settle down. Your people are hospitable; they welcomed me with open arms during the feast this evening. Your brothers and sisters, too, did not fail to welcome me in your home and toured me to every place I should be familiar with._

_ I shall be honored to be your wife and to perform my duties as your queen and as mother to our future children. _

_Wishing you a good night,_

_Margaery_

Robb did not expect to receive a letter from her queen-to-be. He is happy he listened to Maester Luwin and it seems as if he will be forming a harmonious bond with his future wife, after all.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was solemn and short, since Robb and Margaery memorized the words and recited them in their most sincere tones. It was also the first time they saw each other and not a tinge of disappointment can be traced to their faces. Margaery wore a silk gown which hugged her slender body perfectly and with that, Robb was sure that he is looking forward to the bedding ceremony.<p>

At the feast, all Margaery kept thinking was the consummation, because the septon and Maester Luwin will have to witness them create an heir for the first time. It is not as though she did not know what to do. In fact, her grandmother taught her how to pleasure a man but she did not expect that the traditions of the North will have to include witnessing the consummation for the marriage to be valid.

She and Robb were brought back to reality when one of the courtiers tock the spoon with his wineglass, signaling the bedding ceremony.

* * *

><p>The consummation is witnessed by some of the high lords of Winterfell, the septon who married them, and Maester Luwin. Robb used a blanket to cover them both as they perform the act and to avoid the lords from gazing to Margaery's body.<p>

"I promise to be gentle." Robb whispered to Margaery.

"And I trust you, my king."

Robb's lips entwined with Margaery and soon his mouth started to travel Margaery's body. He nipped his breasts and kissed her neck and savored her mouth. Her sweet smell soon mixed with Robb's husky male scent and he was surprised to notice that she is starting to invite him into her entrance.

"If you could just take off the blankets, my king." The septon asked.

Robb hesitated at first but he realized that if he wants them to leave, he should follow them. He gently tugs off the blanket that covers him and his wife allowing everyone in the room to witness the awkwardness surrounding the two.

"Pardon, your grace, but we need to see the penetration." One of the noble lords asked.

Impatience grew on Margaery's face and she stood up and put herself on top of Robb. She danced her hips into his and felt her entrance inviting his member.

Robb was mesmerized by her defiance and at the same time her obedience. He looked up to her as her body rocked his and as she moaned and felt the pleasure upon her.

"My lords, will that be enough? Will you now leave me and my husband alone?" His queen asked them in a tone of sarcasm.

"Thank you, your graces." He heard Maester Luwin mumble as he and the others exit the chambers.

When the others left, the awkwardness between them was evident more than it was when they started the bedding ceremony.

"I am sorry for the rudeness, your grace. I just thought we needed to be left alone to fulfill our duty." Margaery said when she retreated back to her position, Robb on top of her.

"Don't be. You have the right to be rude; you are my queen. Please remember that."

"I will, your grace." Margaery said, avoiding the stares Robb threw at her.

"No. Call me Robb, please," said Robb crashing his mouth onto hers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that's it! What did you think? Please say something-good or bad! Thank you!_


End file.
